Honest Game Trailers - Dragon Ball FighterZ
Dragon Ball FighterZ is the 187th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2D fighting video game Dragon Ball FighterZ. ''It was published on February 13, 2018. ''Dragon Ball FighterZ ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Dragon Ball FighterZ on YouTube "From the creators of extremely niche weeaboo fighting games, and the anime classic about screaming until you’re blonde, comes a match made in heaven that will have you saying, ‘I have absolutely no idea what’s going on." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Dragon Ball FighterZ Script From the creators of extremely niche weeaboo fighting games, and the anime classic about screaming until you’re blonde, comes a match made in heaven that will have you saying, ‘I have absolutely no idea what’s going on.' Dragon Ball FighterZ '' Fighter Z? Fighter Zed? Whatever! Discover the potential of Arc System Works' powerful anime engine. As they apply their technical wizardry to a series that people without body pillows care about. And lift Dragon Ball out of a decades-long doldrum of weird 3D fighters that at their very best, have gamers saying, "Well, it's good for a Dragon Ball game!" That finally delivers the balls-to-the-wall traditional fighter the series deserves. That will make you feel as if you're playing the anime itself -- without having to wait for three episodes of characters charging up their giant energy dongs. You know, if you really miss it, just imagine that's what they're doing during those long-ass load times! Strap on the goofy breastplates of Dragon Ball's mightiest fighters and pick from a cavalcade of gi-wearing Aryans -- I mean Saiyans! That mix heroes and villains from the classic series with a few new faces from Super and their own OC. As you choose your trio of characters for their synergistic play style. Scrub it up with three flavors of Goku: vanilla, bubblegum and Hot Topic! Or experience the canon-breaking insanity of Tien beating the living s*** out of Frieza. Chiaotzu! Noooo! I still have plenty of meter! Charge headfirst into FighterZ's explosive battle system that combines: ''Marvel vs. Capcom-style 3v3 battles; Guilty Gear-esque bursts; teleports and flying dashes; a dedicated fireball button; screen-filling super moves; and occasional dragon summoning. To create a technically-rich brawler with enough depth to satisfy fighting game vets -- despite simple controls and one button combos that will let anyone mash their way to some awesome explosions! Look, I don't actually care about winning, I just wanna see someone get kicked through a mountain! Slog through Dragon Ball FighterZ's story mode, a throwaway sidestory built to justify an endless series of boring AI fights. That still has enough cheeky references to tickle the most hardcore fan's Dragon BALLZ! Then discover the true depths of the game's fan-service, as you combine character match-ups and certain stages to reveal iconic cutscenes from the series. In crowd-pleasing moments that will soothe the brutal wounds your ego took from getting your ass beat online by people that actually know how to play fighting games. There's just...something cathartic about watching Yamcha get blown up over and over again, ya know? So charge up that qi, and get ready to turn your eyebrows into extra hair, for a Dragon Ball fighting game that knocks it out of the park so hard they may never be able to top it. Unless, of course, they add Dragon Ball Z's far and away best character: Mr. Sátán! Starring: Carrot Top; Tsundere Goku; Not Super Saiyaman; Baby Food; Time Cop; Child Exploitation; Just Chillin' and Krillin'; Pickle Riccolo; Third Eye Blind; Not Garbage?!; MILF (Screen reads: Mother I'd Like to Fight); Robo Zangieff; Mighty Beetleborg; Kabuki Gex; Mr Steal Yo Body; The One Who Knocks Out; Big League Chew; Pepto Abysmal; Edgelord Goku; Super Bubsy; The Blue Man Group; Alien Dudly; Majin Babe; and Fighters Like You. for Dragon Ball FighterZ ''was 'Dragon vs. BallZ.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Dragon vs. BallZ' Say what you want about the story mode, but Gotenks and Ginyu Force arguing about poses is canonical gold. Trivia * There is also an ''Honest Trailer for the Dragonball Evolution movie. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Dragon Ball FighterZ has a 96.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Robert Workman of ComicBook.com called the video "epic" and said it was "quick to address the awesomeness that the game has become known for, it’s also worth noting that it’s quite confusing to the narrator." Workman said the video was "well worth the view if you’re a fan of the series." Nathaniel Smyth of Entertainment said the video was "entertaining" and wrote the writers "manage to still make it Honest Game Trailer amusing, even though there’s nothing about the game to viciously berate like a lot of the stuff they focus on." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Dragon Ball FighterZ Gets Its Own Honest Trailer, And It’s Epic '- ComicBook.com article * 'Dragon Ball FighterZ Honest Trailer | Honestly Positive '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Fighting games Category:Arc Systems Works Category:Bandai Namco